


50 Shades of Jumin Han

by Solancia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Just too much, Others... - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solancia/pseuds/Solancia
Summary: Jumin Han.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Han Will See You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233246) by Mei. 



> Soooooooooooooooo  
> I'm done with life.  
> Why have I written this?  
> O yah, because of a random tumblr post.  
> linked as an inspiration (http://wiiwiipyon.tumblr.com/post/150077842956/50-shades-of-jumin-requested-by-my-friend-u-w)  
> Guess this is a gift(?) for a friend of mine that likes Jumin Han a lot @.@  
> Plz don't enjoy. Just do not enjoy.

* * *

 

 

It’s black. An eye shade covers your vision.

Cuffs. They’re on your arms and feet.

Your mouth is covered up by tape.

And you’re held up by rope. Suspended. Naked.

 

You feel the air breeze…and a hand removes the eye shade. Light blinds your vision and you squint until you readjust.

 

 

Jumin. He’s standing there, in front of you. Behind him, there are multiple sex toys, lined up to bring you—no, him—pleasure.

You feel sacred, but something inside you feels excited.

 

Jumin lightly touches your chin, his soft hands sending electric throughout your body. His eyes meet yours. His hair naturally rests on his face, his lips soft, and his face flawless. His body is well defined: the chest softly outlined, but not too muscular. His abdomen is flat, as if he has worked out.

And his……

His hands go down the neck, between the breasts, the abdomen. It touches your clitoris…and stays there, teasing before moving to the butt…

Jumin leans in and whispers in your ear,

“I’ve prepped you as a main course. How will you please me today?”

 

He removes the tape covering your lips, but you can’t answer.

Your breath comes in short, quick gasps. You’re sweating.

But Jumin keeps his calm composure, his beautiful face unchanging. He walks to the rows of sex toys and picks out one.

A flogger…oiled leather.

“I guess I’ll get the answer out of you than.”

He hits you hard on the back.

Sensations of pain expand….and pleasure. You feel every sting, hear every thud…

It hurts.

But it also feels amazing.

 

He pauses with the whip and you let out a faint call.

“I want it.”

Jumin smiles slowly and removes the rope holding you up.

You crumple to the floor, flooded with pleasure.

A collar snaps onto your neck and you look up.

Jumin is holding the leash. He pulls you over flat the floor. His limp dick swells and reaches unmeasurable lengths…

He puts it into you. Bareback. His body contracting and flexing with each and every thrust. His abs loosen and tighten with a rhythm. You feel a rush of pleasure and pain. His large shaft pushes into you, hitting your G-spot, feeling a rush of sensations. You are almost there.

Almost there…

 

 

And he stops. He is in control. He dominates you. He knows you inside and out. And he wants you to be his slave.

You are experiencing pleasure and sensations you’ve never experienced before…you cannot contain your own body’s longing anymore.

“Make me your slave, master.”

You whisper it in between your gasps…uncontrollable…

You are his.

And he knows it.

 

 

He pulls you over onto a doggy style; you comply, now completely under his rule.

His penis rams into your clitoris…and the sensation once again floods your system.

His body flexes with each thrust, his breath still the same: calm.

Jumin’s powerful legs pushes his penis deeper and deeper into you, hitting your cervix over and over...

You feel a hot sensation in your body. You’re nearing your orgasm…

One last power thrust pushes you over.

You spasm, and a climatic feeling erupts. You are engulfed in lust and endorphins…

 

You fall onto the floor. But Jumin still has not climaxed yet…

He is your master, and you must pleasure him in any way he chooses…

But you are excited for whatever is to come.

 

 

You are his slave.

 

Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need about 2 gallons of holy water to drown myself in.  
> Pacing is still an issue bc I can't pace myself (for obvious reasons).  
> Not smut because I cannot even try to make a plotline let alone "plot" @.@  
> Plz end my life now
> 
> DOES JUMIN HAN IS GAY


End file.
